Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work machine.
Discussion of the Background
There has conventionally been known a work machine like a compact track loader disclosed in JP 2010-59734 A. The work machine according to JP 2010-59734 A includes a machine body, an engine provided to the machine body, a hydraulic pump configured to be driven by motive power of the engine, and a work implement provided to the machine body and configured to be actuated by hydraulic oil of the hydraulic pump. Recently developed is a hybrid work machine as disclosed in JP 2015-206193 A, including a motor as well as an engine as power sources configured to actuate a hydraulic pump.
A hybrid work machine at least includes a motor, an inverter configured to control electric power of the motor, and a battery configured to store electric power. A work machine, unlike a motor vehicle, is configured to perfomi a task. The motor, the inverter, the battery, and the like thus need to be disposed in view of various perspectives, causing a demand for development of new work machines.